Twelve Letters of Christmas
by Star Tweak
Summary: The Marauders and the girls celebrate Christmas apart....Well, for the most part. Introducing: Sarah. JPLE SBOC RLOC PPOC JAmes and Lily fluff
1. Chapter 1

I wrote this all last night, and made some add ons this morning. It's almost breakfast time, so I might not get all the chapters up before I have to go do Christmas time things. But I hope you enjoy this, I worked decently hard on it. Leave a Review and then GET OFF THE COMPUTER! IT'S CHRISTMAS!

Disclaimer: Do you really need me to tell you I don't own?

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Marauders all got off the Hogwarts express, like so many other students. Everyone bundled up against the bitter London cold, many calls of greetings and goodbyes could be heard. James Potter looked around for his parents, but they were no where to be seen. He shrugged to Sirius Black who shrugged back, and then turned back to the who he was talking to. Danielle smiled up at Sirius, and pecked him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" He asked smiling, she simply shrugged.

"I'm going to miss you." She sighed, "You'll write won't you?"

"Of course." He said, leaning down to kiss her.

"Aw." Kylie said suddenly, "You two are so cute, I could vomit."

"You don't really have room to talk." James said, walking past her and the kissing couple to help Lily with her luggage.

"Potter is right, you and Remus can make anyone lose their appetite." Lily said smiling, and thanking James. Kylie laughed and turned to Remus,

"They're just jealous." She mouthed and Lily glared.

"I saw that." She said.

"Saw what?" Kylie replied hugging Remus closely, "Do you know what she's talking about?"

"No idea." Remus smiled winking at her, making her giggle.

"Has anyone seen Sarah?" Lily piped up looking around.

"Who cares?" Danielle said breaking away from Sirius for a moment, "She's not going with us, is she?"

"…Um she kind of is." Lily said shaking her head, Kylie groaned in protest.

"She's probably with Peter." Remus said looking at James with raised eyebrows. James frowned for a moment, before he finally got the hint.

"Oh Merlin." James laughed, "Sarah and Wormtail?"

"Oh god." Kylie grimaced, "Worst image ever."

"Be nice." Lily scolded and Kylie rolled her eyes.

"Sorry guys." Came a new voice.

Sarah was a little taller than Danielle, and quite chubby. Uncontrollably curly, frizzy black hair. Today she tied it back out of her face, which was lit up happily. She had naturally tan skin, and a nice smile. Peter followed her out of the train, looking all too pleased.

"Ready to go guys?" Lily asked not even bothering to ask Sarah what took her so long.

"Yeah." Danielle said hesitantly.

"Nope." Kylie said, "Why?"

"My parents are here…" Lily said nodding toward a tall redheaded woman, a taller blond man, a short fat teenage boy, and a thin blond teenage girl. Kylie grimaced.

"Petunia and Vernon?" She asked Lily, who shrugged.

"Thank you, _James_." Lily said, turning to him. She smiled and hugged him, James at first didn't move. His friends smiled while Danielle and Kylie rolled their eyers. "You'll write?" She confirmed. James finally hugged back, and said,

"Yeah. Of course."

Lily let go and signaled for the girls to follow her. Sandra did after waving lovingly to Peter, Danielle kissed Sirius a couple times and then followed. Kylie grinned at Remus, standing on her toes to kiss him. Lily stormed over, grabbing Kylie and dragging her away. She wiggled free and kissed him once more laughing before she was dragged by both Danielle and Lily.

"Way to go, Prongs." Sirius said smiling at him, James had a stupid grin on his face.

"I don't think Prongs is the only one in order for congratulating." Remus smirked, turning to Peter, "What's this, with Sarah?" Peter blushed and mumbled something. Sirius smiled and raised any eyebrow,

"There're your parents, mate." He said to James and guided him in their direction, the other two boys following.

"How long until he comes out of his dazed state, you think?" Remus asked.

"Could be days." Sirius joked.

"REMUS!" Came the loud voice of Kylie who was running toward him. She jumped into his arms taking him by surprise, he barely caught her. Before he could ask what this was all about she kissed him passionately, and broke away saying,

"I'll miss you." Remus laughed putting her down, and she grinned running away.

"She's mental!" Sirius said, looking shocked.

"You're just jealous." James said with a wink,

"Good, you're back." Remus said, "I was afraid we'd have to explain to Mrs. Potter why you were drooling like troll…."


	2. Letter 1

December 14

Dear Kylie,

You're little episode at the station was quite amusing. I enjoyed it, greatly. Knowing you, you're probably stocking up on hot cocoa, and Mrs. Evans' famous cookies. James Sirius, and Peter send their love. I think Mrs. Potter is subtly accusing my parents of starving me.

I miss you terribly, and I cannot believe I'm actually saying this, but I can't wait until Christmas Holiday is over. Perhaps we should meet at Diagon Alley to do some Christmas 'Shopping.'

I do hope that Sarah is much less annoying than, Peter. I swear he mentions her name again and I might hex him until Christmas day….If Sirius doesn't get to him first. James is still in too good of a mood to do anything.

Well, Sirius is informing me that Mrs. Potter demands I come down for dinner. I MISS YOU!

Remus.

P.S. I Love You.


	3. Letter 2

December 15

I don't think I like Lily's house all that much. Her sister hates me, her sister's boyfriend hates me. Well…That isn't saying much because they hate all of us. Danielle is so close to using the Bat Bogey hex on her. I've kept her in line for the time being, I'd hate to see anyone hexed on Christmas.

I miss you more. Baha, beat that! I do believe you miss me, even though your letter was quite short. How can you want Christmas to be over? Are you mad? I mean you're lovely and everything, and I can't wait to see you, but its Christmas for Merlin's sake!!

Sarah as not said anything that doesn't have the word: Peter, in it. I think I might let Danielle hex Sarah, and pretend it's Petunia….Good plan, right?

As for meeting up, it's one of your most brillian ideas. Meet me in front of Ollivanders tomorrow.

Stay out of trouble, and eat a lot of Mrs. Potter's lovely food. You do look like a tad thin.

Kylie

P.S. I love you more.


	4. Letter 3

December 16

Dear Sirius,

Kylie has gone to Diagon Alley via floo powder…So I have nothing to do at all. Well, nothing legal. Lily's delightful sister is glaring at me, again. Kylie's not here……Maybe this is my chance to hex her…Lily would be furious…Hmm. I've decided that Revenge is not worth making Lily angry. Maybe I'll hex Sarah instead. She won't shut up about bloody Peter.

I miss you so much… I hope you're getting on alright with out me…I know you miss me. I'm thinking of you everyday, and hoping I'll get to see you before Christmas day. I need a distraction from all this.

Muggle homes…they're odd. I hope Kylie comes back soon…She said she was Christmas shopping. Lily is helping her mother with dinner….SO what am I supposed to do?

Well, write me back. Give my love to the boys.

I love you!!!

Love,

Dani


	5. Letter 4

December 17

Dear Love of my Life,

I was ecstatic to hear from you, I was just about to write you when I got your letter. Two great minds think alike, right? I miss you more than words can say, I might just fly to Evans' house. Wouldn't that be a lovely surprise? I know it would. 

I find that Kylie went to Diagon Alley yesterday very interesting….Because Remus took a trip their yesterday, just around noon. I don't think it was coincidence. I shall have to ask him about it.

I'm sorry you are so bored, love. Pick on Sarah. I pick on Peter when I'm bored, it's very time consuming. As for Lily's sister, just scare her. Muggles are fun to scare. How is her fat boyfriend? I could see him from a mile away, how could anyone be so fat?

….Peter just began fawning over a picture of Sarah. I must steal it and hold it too high fro him to reach so he may jump for it.

All my love,

Sirius


	6. Letter 5

December 18

Dearest Sarah,

It has been exactly 5 days, 7 hours and twenty minutes, including today, since I saw you last. That is 5 days, 7 hours, and twenty minutes too long.

Sirius has been awful lately, he teases me every ten minutes…Remus is always reading, or writing to Kylie. James is always talking about Evans. How are the girls by the way? You're all having a good time, I hope?

James' mother makes the best dinners, and always makes extra for Remus….But he doesn't eat it all, so I take it. I do hope Mrs. Evans makes a good meal, I'd hate for you ro go hungry. Sirius is coming….

I'll write you later.

XOXOX

Peter


	7. Letter 6

December 19

Dear Peter-poo

Tell Sirius to bugger off! How dare he think he can pick on you! Don't listen to a thing he says, none of it is true. Remus is always reading, I'll never understand it. James is just obsessed.

Kylie is trying desperately to keep peace in the house, Lily's sister, Petunia is rather awful. Danielle seems to be very close to losing her patience with her. Lily is always busy, and says we need to stop being so lazy.

You've been counting down the time? Aw, that's so sweet! I can't wait to see you, more than you can imagine.

Mrs. Evans is an wonderful cook, I must say. I think Mr. Evans is afraid of all the women in the house, he and Vernon (Petunia's boyfriend) are often talking about some sport I've never heard of.

Well, I can't wait to see you!

Sarah


	8. Letter 7

December 20

Dear Lily,

I don't know if I'm allowed to call you that yet, but it's Christmas time right? So…How is your holiday so far? Not boring, I hope. Not that I think you're boring, or that your parents are boring…Just that….

I was just thinking of when you hugged me at the station… Well to be perfectly honest, I think about it a lot. I think about you a lot. I just thought you should know…. And I don't just ask you out to annoy you. I would love to actually go on a real date with you…

This may seem a but forward, but it's Christmas and if you can't be honest then, when can you? You probably have better things to do so…Write me back if you can, or if you even want to. Say hi to the girls for me.

Have a happy Christmas,

James


	9. Letter 8

December 21

Dear James,

Lily is fine, really, I never liked being called Evans. Do you always ramble so in your letters? It's kind of cute, really. My holiday is perfectly fine. My sister is being a toe rag, and her boyfriend is wholly unpleasant.

The girls are good, though they seem to be bothered by the smallest things. I hope things look up, it's Christmas after all. I would like us all to be alive until after New Years at least. Speaking of New Years, I want to get the group together. You know, You, Remus, Black, Dani, Ky, Sarah Peter and me of course…But my house is in no state to host more company. Maybe we can come up with something together?

As for the date, maybe that would be a good Christmas gift for you? I really had no idea what to get you….

So…Um. Lovely to hear from you. You can write back, but I'll be so busy helping my Mum that it might be awhile until I respond.

Happy Holidays!

Lily


	10. Letter 9

December 22

Dear Remus,

Diagon Alley was a blast, thank you for coming. It was a relief seeing you, I missed you so much. Dani asked a lot of questions, but I got her off my back. It was worth seeing you.

Things are getting hectic here, Mrs. Evans, like Lily is a perfectionist. Everything has to be just right, apparently Lily doesn't have friends over a lot. It should be a good day. What are you guys doing on New Years Eve?

If I have to go somewhere with my parents again, I'll die. Hate spending New Years Eve with the family. Its so insane… Too insane.

Well, hope to see you soon.

Much Love,

Kylie


	11. Letter 10

December 23

Dear Kylie,

Diagon Alley was amusing, it was rather busy though. Typical. Almost Christmas and all that.

Two Lily's….Sounds…Terrifying. From what all of you are saying, Petunia does not seem delightful…at all. How is Vernon? Any better?

James said something about New Years Eve. James mother is beckoning us, we're needed around the house…Sirius and James succeeded in getting us all into loads of trouble by pranking Mrs. Potter.

I'll write you later.

Love,

Remus


	12. Letter 11

December 24

Dear Boys,

Happy Christmas Eve from all of us girls. Lily became tired of us all writing to each

other, so we wrote one big letter from the lot of us. Hope your all having lovely time!

STAY OUT OF TROUBLE!

Hope you boys haven't drove Mr. And Mrs. Potter to insanity. Can't wait to see you all on New Years Eve, I hate to admit I've missed all of you. Black, don't influence James. Remus, sorry your cooped up with those dolts you call friends. Peter, hope your Grandmother's well. James, planning is going lovely, I can't wait to tell you all about it.

Truly,

Lily

Lily is just a prude, boys. Don't let her words bring you down. Missing you boys on this lovely Christmas Eve. Lily and James are communicating, it's a bloody miracle! Sirius, I love you, I'll write you later despite Lily's protests. Remus, don't ever sneak my lover (Kylie) away for a day at Diagon Alley ever again….We have separation issues. James, way to go you. I told you Lily couldn't resist your charm. Peter, Happy Christmas.

Love,

Dani

Hey Boys,

We all knew Lily would give into her true feelings eventually, it just took some Christmas Spirit. Okay, Kylie is bothering me so I must get on. Sirius, Happy Holidays and leave Peter alone! James, don't screw up. Have a Happy Christmas. Remus, eat some bloody food. You look like you're going to whither away. Peter, I miss you terribly and can't wait to receive your next letter. You're all I'm thinking of this Christmas.

Happy Holidays,

Sarah

Wow, Sarah has succeeded in being the most insane person I know. Bloody dolt she is, way to ruin the season. Any who, hello my loves. Thinking of you, and missing all of your entertaining pranks. Please don't make Mrs. Potter too insane. Sirius, miss you like crazy. Hope you're having a good time, have a lovely Christmas. Peter, hope you're well entertained, and having a lovely time. James, tell me when the wedding is, you guys are already too cute. Tell the parentals I say hello, and have a happy Christmas while you're at it. Remus, Love you. Missing you like crazy. Hope you and the boys have fun!

HAPPY BLOODY CHRISTMAS BOYS!!

Who else?

Kylie

So there you are. Hope you have a lovely time,

Love

The Girls


	13. Letter 12

December 25

Dear Girls,

We thought your combined letter idea was brilliant. So, we borrowed your idea. We are appalled you would think we would pull pranks on Christmas! It's the one day we don't pull pranks. And you're personal messages are quite offending….Well…Most of them anyway. Where is your spirit girls?

Yes, Lily and I are speaking, must you be so immature about it all. Merlin's beard, Sirius and I already got the Marauders in enough trouble for one Christmas. We've decided to lay low for now. Lily, our diabolical plan is almost complete! Have a happy Christmas and be sure to keep the girls in order. Dani, you never cease to amuse me. Happy Christmas, my dear. Sarah, have a Happy Christmas. Kylie, thank you for that. My Mum and Dad wish you a happy Christmas, and what not.

Wow, that was a lot. Hope you all love it,

James

Merlin Prongs! Way to waste perfectly good parchment with your non-sense. I promise, my little input will be much shorter. Dani, Love you, and miss you. Kylie, be good. Evans, let the girls have their fun. Sarah, stop suffocating Peter with your affection.

A very Happy Christmas to you all.

The one and only,

Sirius Black

Hello ladies, hope your day is satisfactory so far. We've been having a lovely time, and Mrs. Potter seems to have forgotten about James and Sirius blowing up her kitchen. James and Sirius are…Singing. Not pleasant. Danielle, I'm very sorry. I shall give you warning next time I steal her away. Lily, I actually like them just a little, hence why I spend so much time with them. You get used to their utter stupidity after a while. Thank you for the concern, all the same. Sarah, have a Happy Christmas. I'm sure you're enjoying your stay. Kylie, meet me under the mistletoe in Diagon Alley. Bring Danielle if you must, wouldn't want her to have an anxiety attack on Christmas.

Truly,

Remus

(Please note that if Remus leaves this household, we all shall. So, see you there!)

Hey girls, the guys want me to finish up quickly. Happy Christmas to you all, and can't wait to see you!

Peter.

Sorry Wormtail's portion is so short. We're very eager to send our love to you four this Christmas. We've decided that Moony's idea to meet at Diagon Alley is wonderful. There's only one pub open today, and you all should know where it is. Meet us there in an hour, we know you need to get all dolled up for us.

Staying out of Mischief for the time being,

The Marauders


	14. Christmas Miracle

Diagon Alley was mostly deserted, though a couple of people stumbled out of a pub, right next to Ollivander's. Snow fell lightly, and dusted the ground. Lily walked out of the pub looking down the street, her brows furrowed lightly. She stepped back in, shrugging at the table full of girls. She sat down and looked at their big table, which looked rather empty with only half it's intended occupants present. Kylie looked up and frowned,

"Who put the mistletoe up there?" She asked pointing. The rest of the girls looked up, and smiled, a piece of mistletoe had been placed above their table. Kylie looked over to the waitress who winked and came over.

"Not here ye, are they?" She said, in a thick cockney accent. Danielle smiled,

"Not yet."

"You think they'll show?" Sarah asked.

"They better." Lily said, "My Mother barely let us out of the house."

"They'll be here." Kylie said, "I'm sure of it…."

"See, Kylie has faith in us." Came Sirius' voice as he sat down next to Danielle, " Hello, my dears."

"You didn't think I'd bail on you, did you?" James said taking his spot next to Lily, who smiled and shook her head.

"H-hey." Peter said nervously sitting next to Sarah who screamed in a tone high enough to break glass and hugged him tightly. Sirius cleaned out his ears,

"Thank you, Sarah…I'm bleeding out of my ears now."

"Honestly." Remus said taking his seat finally, "Was the screaming necessary?"

Sarah chuckled, "Very."

"Hello, love." Kylie said with a grin.

"Hello, Happy Christmas." Remus replied and looked up, "Is that mistletoe, Padfoot?" He said louder, Sirius looked up.

"I'd say it was, how about you Prongs?" He grinned.

"Hmmm. I'd say so, yes. Wormtail?" James said, and looked over to Peter.

"Um. Yes?" Peter said looking confused.

"Well, then!" Sirius said and looked to Danielle, he bent his head down and kissed her lips softly. She held his face deepening the kiss, nearly falling out of her seat.

"No, it's okay, just go ahead and eat each other's faces off." Kylie said sarcastically, and looked to Remus. She smiled and pulled his face toward hers, closing the space with a grin.

Sarah grabbed Peter quite roughly, kissing him fiercely, and it took all the control James had to not burst out laughing. Lily chuckled a little, and then looked at James. James stared at her, and looked up at the mistletoe. Lily blushed a little, and James leant down cautiously. They didn't realize the anticipation around them as James and Lily slowly got closer. Finally they closed the space, touching each other's lips softly. There was a loud cheer from the entire table, and they broke apart faces red.

Sirius and Remus smiled at each other, before turning back to their love interest. Lily and James turned to each other, and smiled bashfully. James cautiously put his arm around Lily, while she slowly leaned into him.

"Hey, James?" She said quietly, and James looked at her, "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Lily."

"Aww, HAPPY CHRISTMAS!" Sirius yelled out, the rest of the group chimed in. After the laughter died out Sirius turned to his chattering friends and asked, "Does anyone know the lyrics to the Twelve Days of Christmas?"


End file.
